Techno
La techno est un genre musical apparu au milieu des années 1980Techno Music Genre Overview | AllMusicThe Roots of Techno: Detroit’s Club Scene 1973–1985 | Red Bull Music Academy DailyTechno - Electronic Music Styles (1985 selon MusicmapDans Musicmap, aller dans Techno puis Detroit techno.) à Détroit et devenu populaire à la fin des années 1980Encyclopedia of Recorded Sound - Google Livres. Origines stylistiques La techno est issu de la houseMusicmap | The Genealogy and History of Popular Music Genres. Genres dérivés La techno a contribué à l'émergence : * du dubstepDubstep Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de l'electroclashNew Songs, Old Beats - latimesCrossdressing to Backbeats: The Status of the Electroclash Producer and the Politics of Electronic Music | Madden | Dancecult: Journal of Electronic Dance Music Culture, * du happy hardcoreMusic Definition: Happy Hardcore - Music Definitions - Articles - hkclubbing.comHistory of happy hardcore and UK hardcore rave musicScottish Hardcore - Dance Music Profile, * du new beatNewbeat Music Genre Overview | AllMusic, * de la techno hardcoreDans Musicmap, aller dans Hardcore.Harcore Techno - Electronic Music Styles, * de la tranceTrance Music Genre Overview | AllMusic'''Fassbender, Torsten (2008). '''The Trance Experience. Knoxville, Tennessee: Sound Org Inc.(ISBN 978-0-2405-2107-7), pages 15, 16, 17, 19.Trance - Electronic Music Styles. Artistes * µ-Ziqµ-Ziq | Biography & History | AllMusic * 2 Brothers on the 4th Floor2 Brothers on the 4th Floor | Biography & History | AllMusic * 2 Unlimited2 Unlimited | Biography & History | AllMusic * 808 State808 State | Biography & History | AllMusicOdyssey, 808 State and Dawn Penn announced for Readipop 2018 lineup | getreading * Aphex Twin * Brooklyn BounceBrooklyn Bounce | Official Website 2010 * Brennan HeartBrennan Heart || Hard News * Carl CoxBillboard - Google Livres * Carl CraigJuan Atkins facts, information, pictures | Encyclopedia.com articles about Juan AtkinsDerrick May facts, information, pictures | Encyclopedia.com articles about Derrick May * The Chemical Brothers * Cosmic BabyCosmic Baby | Biography & History | AllMusic * CybotronMachine Soul: An Odyssey Into Electronic Dance Music - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Daft PunkTonight - Yuksek | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicDaft Punk Biography | Rolling Stone * Damon WildDamon Wild | Biography & History | AllMusic * Deee-LiteDeee-Lite | Biography & History | AllMusic * Deep DishDeep Dish | Biography, Albums, Streaming Links | AllMusic * Derrick MayDream Sequence (1992) - Blake Baxter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicTrancematik: The Best of Robert Armani - Robert Armani | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * DJ Taylor & FlowDJ Taylor & Flow | Biography & History | AllMusic * DrexciyaDrexciya | Biography & History | AllMusic * Emmanuel TopEmmanuel Top | Biography & History | AllMusic * EuphoriaEuphoria | Biography & History | AllMusic * HardfloorHardfloor | Biography & History | AllMusicA history of trance music * H.P. BaxxterGrüße von der Trauminsel | H.P. Baxxter mit Näxxter im Liebes-Urlaub - Hamburg - Bild.de"How Much Is The Fish?": US-Show macht sich über Scooter lustig - WELT * I:CubeI:Cube | Biography & History | AllMusicPicnic Attack - I:Cube | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Inner CityInner City | Biography & History | AllMusic * Jeff MillsMetropolis - Jeff Mills | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicFree Fall Galaxy - Jeff Mills | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicJeff Mills | Biography & History | AllMusic * Juan AtkinsTransport - Juan Atkins,Moritz von Oswald,Borderland | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicCybotron | Biography & History | AllMusicMaurizio | Biography & History | AllMusicJuan Atkins WAX TRAX MASTERMIX 1 Vinyl Record * Justice * Kevin SaundersonKevin Saunderson | Biography & History | AllMusic * Kölsch1989 - Kölsch | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Laurent GarnierChemical Generation - Various Artists | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicAbd al Malik revient avec la rage au ventre sur "Scarifications" - Les Inrocks * LFOLFO | Biography & History | AllMusic * Mark BellSheath - LFO | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * MatrixxmanMatrixxman | Biography & History | AllMusic * Michael MayerFabric 20 - John Digweed | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * Moritz von Oswald * Oliver LiebOliver Lieb - Ambient Music Guide * OrbitalOrbital | Biography & History | AllMusic * Oscar MuleroOscar Mulero | Album Discography | AllMusicOscar Mulero | Biography & History | AllMusic * PandoraBIOGRAPHY - Pandora * Richie Hawtin * Rythim Is Rythim * RooseveltRoosevelt | Biography & History | AllMusic * ScooterNever too old for techno? Why Scooter updated their sound | Music | DW.COM | 01.03.2016Scooter: Techno veterans with a new album | Music | DW.COM | 12.02.2016Scooter-Frontmann: Nein, H.P. Baxxter steht nicht nur auf jüngere Frauen - WELTScooter beim „Chiemsee-Summer 2017“ | OVB onlineBillboard - Google LivresBillboard - Google Livres24 Carat Gold - Scooter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicThe Big Mash Up - Scooter | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusicScooter wraca z nowym singlem! Zapowiada też album na 25 lat grupy! - Ciekawostki - MAXXX News | RMF MAXXXScooter: Wirbel um geplanten Auftritt auf der Krim | STERN.deScooter will auf der Krim auftreten - WELTScooter | Allstarz.eeUkraine Taking Legal Action Against German Band Over Crimea ConcertScooter Unseats Madonna On U.K. Album Chart | Billboard * SlamDa Funk - Daft Punk | Song Info | AllMusicSlam | Biography & History | AllMusic * Sven VäthSven Väth | Biography & History | AllMusicTom Wax | Biography & History | AllMusic * TélépopmusikGenetic World - Télépopmusik | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * The ProdigyRave Music Genre Overview | AllMusic * The Suburban KnightThe Suburban Knight | Biography & History | AllMusic * U96U96 | Biography & History | AllMusicMusik-Hits der 90er: #14 U96 - Das Boot – MANN.TV * Underground Resistance * UnderworldA Collection - Underworld | Songs, Reviews, Credits | AllMusic * VitalicVitalic | Biography & History | AllMusic * Voodoo & SeranoBillboard - Google LivresCMJ New Music Report - Google Livres * WestBamWestBam | Biography & History | AllMusic Albums / EPs Chansons Références Catégorie:Électronique Catégorie:Années 1980 Catégorie:Années 1990